The present invention relates generally to post-press devices and more specifically to hoppers for a signature feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,092 discloses a sheet-jogging device having at least one sheet-jogger reciprocatingly mounted in one of the side parts of the press frame so as to be adjustable to different sheet formats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,713 discloses a device for forming a sheet pile in a delivery of a sheet-fed printing press. The device includes jogging plates for jogging edges of the sheet. The jogging plates are disposed perpendicularly to a lateral surface of the sheet pile and are drivable so as to move in a stationary sheet guide and to a sheet stop, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,724, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus forming sheet material assemblages. The apparatus includes a plurality of stationary sheet material article feeders located along the conveyor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,101, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a flexible jogger for a signature feeder. The jogger includes a back stop disposed at a first side of a hopper of the feeder and a flexible jogging element disposed at a second side of the hopper opposite the first side.